My family
by Curious Kit
Summary: Frisk is free from Chara's control... Or are they? Join Frisk and their family on their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys! Here's a Undertale fanfic. I recently became obses- * cough, cough* I mean interested in this game. So don't expect me to continue my fnaf fix for a while. PS, I like fanfitions with feels, and if you got a problem with that. To bad. I don't wake in the mornings** so **I can impress haters. Enjoy the chapter ;)**

 _ **I do not own Undertake. If I did it would be a series by now**_

"I know there's a good person in there. What happened to that girl I met in the woods?"

There they were, in Judgement Hall. Sans found out about her plans to kill everyone, so he lead her to the building before she could do any damage. Frisk's only answer to Sans's question was silence, but inside she was screaming bloody murder.

'Sans! Please, just kill me!' _'Shut up, brat! I'm in control now!'_

"C'mon kid! All you have to do is put down your weapon!"

"S-Sans..." Sans was taken aback by her voice. It wasn't the overly happy and sweet voice from when they had begun fighting. No, this was a pain filled voice, barely a whisper, as if something was trying to stop her from speaking. Even her crazed smile looked strained, like she was fighting against herself to keep to keep it on her once kind face

"Y-Yeah, that's right kid. C'mon, just give up." He could see her struggling to move forward to attack him. He froze when he heard those next words fall from her lips. Words that should have never been spoken by her.

"S-Sans, please... Kill me..." Her eyes flashed from that horrible vbloody red to a warm chocolate brown, only to return to red, followed by her lunging at him with her kitchen knife. Sans dodged to the side at the last second, and forced her back with his own attacks. By now Frisk was covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises, with a small stab wound on her left leg. Sans only had small scratches from a few close calls.

Frisk seemed to be moving more fluently, sadistic smile resting on her face once more. Sans called out again, trpying to reason with her.

"Please Frisk! Let's go home! I bet Papyrus already made some spaghetti for us all."

 _'Tch. I think its time to kill this idiot. Then we can have some real fun. Don't you agree, partner?'_ 'No! No more!'

Her eyes turned back to brown, but his time tears started to stream down her cheeks. She lifted her arms, turning the knife on herself, right above tho golden heart shaped locket she found in the woods.

"I'm sorry ,Sans. Forgive me, please..." With those final words she thrust the knife into her chest, destroying the locket in the process. Sans froze, watching as Frisk fell to the floor and a strange red mist seeped out of the broken locket.

 _"NO! YOU FOOL! NOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO KILL THEM! DAMN YOU! NOOoooo..."_

The screaming mist faded into nothing, leaving Sans and Frisk alone.

The short skeleton couldn't believe it. He had attempted to kill an innocent soul that was being controlled. He should've noticed she started acting weird after she found that damn necklace.

He ran to Frisk's side and rolled her onto her back. He was horrified to find the fnife half buried in her chest, blood slowly soaking her once purple an blue sweather.

"Hey kid! Can you hear me?!" Her eyes slowly opened, staring blanking at nothing. "S-Sans?.." "Yeah kid, its me. I'm gonna have to take this out, OK? It'll be over in a second. Think you can handle that?" She only nodded her head. Sans grabbed the knife's handle and in one, swift movement, pulled it out. Frisk screamed in pain, barely managing to stay conscious.

"That's good, kid. I'm gonna take ya home and fix ya up, okay?" He didn't wait for and answer, swiftly taking of her jacket and wrapping her in it. Carefully he picked her up and prepared to take one of his 'short cuts' back home.

 **Its like one in tha morning here, so I'm gonna go ahead an pass out now. Excuse my lack of puns but I'm pretty sure even Sans doesn't make many jokes I such a bad situation. Please leave a review! *passes out on keyboard***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys! I'm so happy! I finally made a scedual to when I will upload my chapters! They'll be up every Wednesday and Sunday! Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

As soon as Sans was in the living room, he screamed for his brother. Papyrus ran in the room, horrified to dee his only human friend, heavily bleeding onto the floor and his brother trying to hold the wound closed.

"How did this happen..." His voice voice was merely a whisper, hand flying to his mouth.

"Pap! Go get a pillow, water, a cloth and some bandages! And hurry!" Sans was busy pulling of Frisk's sweather so he could get a good look at her injury, being carefully not to hurt her more then he already has. With one final tug it was over her head.

The blood seemed to be slowing down. Papyrus quickly came back with a bowl of water and cloth, then left to collect the other items.

WheWhen he returned, he carefully lifted Frisk's head and putbthe pillow under it. He helped his brother clean the blood and wrap her injuries tight to stop the bleeding. Once Frisk was on the couch and covered inna blanket, Papyrus lead Sans into the kitchen.

It smelled of spageti and burned noodles,, with a newly washed pot drying next to the sink. Proof that Papyrus had indeed been making spageti.

"Brother, what happened?" Sans could only be thankful Pap was using his inside voice, loud as it may be.

"You remember that locket Frisk picked up, right?" He nodded. "And you noticed how Frisk started acting weird ever since she started wearing it, ya?" Another nod, "She was always giving the knives a weird look. It was really starting to scare me." Papyrus said.

"Well, the locket was possessed, and the thing was planning to make Frisk go on a genocide run. When I was fighting her, she got back control, and so she wouldn't hurt anyone, destroyed that damn necklace by stabbing herself. The rest you can guess. "

Papyrus's head hung low, thinking of the humans actions. "Why would the human do such a thing for us? I, the great Papyrus, do not understand." He lifted his head, orange tears leaking from his eye sockets.

"Frisk is too nice. She wouldn't hurt a mosquito if it were sucking up her last drop of blood. Hell, I bet she'd laugh at how it looks like a spider with wings." Sans shook his head, sad at how the girl refused to fight or defend herself.

"I wish there was a way to repay her, after she risks her life for us." Papyrus sulked. Sans stood up, his left eye socket glowing blue.

"There is a way. We can protect her, since she doesn't want to protect herself." Papyrus stud up next, right eye socket glowing orange.

"AGREED!"

Their choice filled them with determination.

 **I love how I ended this chapter. So what do you all think? Is it good? I'm** ** _Curious_** **on your opinions (Pun intended). I'm open to suggestions on chapter ideas. I love them! Leave a review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! School just started and I'm super bumed out by it. It makes it harder to write, what with my attention span being spent in class. While writing this I literally got distracted by a grain of sand for 25 minutes. Seriously! And to make up for the lack of puns, I even tried to make a longer chapter. So enjoy!**

Its been a month since Frisk fought Flowey, and everyone was exited. They desired to hold of on going to the surface so that everyone could heal.

In the first week everyone found out about how Frisk got the scar on their chest. Their reactions warmed their heart.

Toriel and Ashore were shocked to hear that their little girl, Chara, would do such a horrible thing. Toriel was being even more of a mother hen and making sure to keep Frisk away from sharp objects.

Alphys did more research to figure out how possession was even possible. She made a theory on how, since human souls stayed long after their bodies died, Chara put hers into the locket and then overtook Frisk's own soul.

Undyne was proud at Frisk for finding a way to beat Chara, even if she took a gamble with their own life. She started to teach Frisk how to put shields around her soul... by throwing spears at it...

Metatton toon the roll of big sister, even if he was a guy. And ever since he found out they liked to stay gender neutral, he started dressing them in cute outfits for males and females. It sure made a awesome episode of 'Fashion with the Killer Robot!'

They also found out about Frisk being autismic, so they started learning sign-language to understand them better. It filled Frisk's heart with joy to see their friends going through the trouble for them.

When they all Left the underground, it was desired that Frisk would be the monster ambassador when they were old enough. Until then the job fell onto Sans, as he was good with convincing people to believe in even the most silly stories.

In the end he managed to convince people that they weren't there to kill them, and when war started, it was actually the humans that attacked first. They even convinced the humans to let them live in the city near Ebott mountain.

Gold was worth a lot, so everyone managed to get a place to live. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus and Frisk chose to live in the same house under the name Skelo. Toriel became a monster history teacher at the school she enrolled Frisk. Metatton became a popstar, Grillby opened a new bar, Muffet opened a bakery ( Frisk being one of her favorite costumers, and even Napstablook became a DJ (working for Metatton).

Flowey was even retrieved from the ruins. Turns out he now remembers being Asriel, and is nicer thanks to that. Frisk mostly keeps him at home in a window sill. Sometimes they carry him on their shoulder when going outout (Hidden under their sweather, of course).

Frisk was happy withbhow everything turned out, and even promised Sans that they weren't going to ever reset. All the monsters were at peace.

But if there was one thing the Skelo family hated, it was the school PTA meetings. Or more specifically, Linda, Helen, and David. They were all racist, sexist, and egomaniacs. Especially Linda.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sans' turn to gonthis week, and he was not happy. He waited as Toriel finished the pie she was baking. Meanwhile Frisk was talking to Flowey.

'Wanna play a prank on dear Miss Linda?' They signed, smirking at the plans they made. The golden flower nodded, watching them sign the plan out to him. Once done, he burst out laughing, nestling falling out of his pot.

"Ya know? I got an idea. Grab that pink ribbon out of the art box and make a bow on me. That outta make me look more non threatening. Doncha think?" Frisk nodded happily, doing as told. They grabbed Flowey's pot and went to tell Sans of their plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sans walked into the cafeteria, holding a cinnamon-butterscotch pie, followed by Frisk holding a seemingly normal buttercup with a pink bow tied to the stem.

Once Sans put the pie on the snack table, he and Frisk went to join the rest of the group. Linda smeared from the head of the table. "Sans." "Linda."

She stared at the potted flower in front of Frisk, who was happily petting its pettals like it was some sort of pet. "Why did you bring a flower here?" She asked annoyed. Sans' smile seemed to grow wider.

"Frisk said Flowey needs some practise socialising. _Tibia_ honest, I think he's _laven der_ audience." Many graoned at the puns, while some snickered. Linda's eye twitched. " They've _bean_ growing him for a while now. I think they garden _like a moss._ " Oh, how he loved annoying Linda. "Well, I think its about _thyme_ we start this meeting."

David stepped up before Linda exploded. "Well at least she can garden like a normal person. There's even a bow on it, which means there's at least some hope for her." Helen started laughing, "But the girl thinks the flower can talk. You should take her to a mental ward. Honestly Sans."

Sans was about to make a snarky comeback, but was interrupted by a creepy giggle. All eyes turned to Frisk, who was still petting the golden flower. Said flower now had eyes and a mouth.

"Howdey! It seems ya made a mistake! Frisk is neither a girl nor a boy! So please use the right pronouns! My name is Flowey! Flowey the Flower! I like sun, water, dirt, glitter, sacrificing humans and bathing in their blood!" All this was said with a childish smile on his face. Frisk was calmly petting him, as if they heard nothing that creature had just said.

This was going to be a fun meeting. Sans was sure of it

 **Done! I got a headache from over thinking. Ow... Anyway, the cold made my fingers numb. Which means that if my computer didn't have spell check, it would look like my cat decided my key board was a dance floor. Please review and leave suggestions. They feel my plot bunnies ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I forgot to update last Sunday! As an apology I'm giving you all a hint for what I'm planning for the future of this story! And here it is!**

 _ **We are humans. We can't help but adapt to our surroundings. Even if it's to the weather, or the people around us.**_

 **If ya can guess what that means, comment. And if your right, I'll give ya some cookies! :) On with the show!**

 _ **I do not own Undertale. Who your lookin for is Toby Fox.**_

Linda was talking something or other about cafeteria food and how it should be made 'gluten free'. Sans was just about falling asleep in his chair until Frisk nudged him.

Sans lazelly smiled at them. "Yeah, kid? What's up?" He whispered. 'Hungry' They signed. Sans' ever lasting grin widened. " _Tibia_ honest, I'm hungry too. Mind grabbing me some of Tori's pie? It's _to die for._ " They smiled happily and took Flowey with them to the snack table.

When there, Frisk picked up a plate and walked next to the many types of food, picking up some chocolate cookies, some soda, and of course, Sans' pie. Along the way Flowey reached his vines to add a lolipop and a watermelon piece to the plate. He noticed how pointedly Frisk ignored the sugar covered lemon bars.

"Hey, what about those? They look good." Frisk furiously shook their head. 'Linda made those. They taste like dirt and are as dry as old logs.' They signed.

Curious, Flowey reached a vine and took one. 'Don't say I didn't worn you.' Frisk signed, walking back to the table.

Once they sat back down, David snarled. "Sans! You should make this girl stop acting like a five year old and put her on a diet! Just look at how fat she is!"

Frisk was, in fact, the perfect weight for someone their age. The only excess fat they had was he small bit of baby fat they had on their cheeks. Sans was livid.

As he was about to attack the man, all attention was drawn to Flowey, who had almost fallen out of his pot. He was coughing out a small piece of the lemon bar he had tried to consume. Frisk gently patted the back of his head, offering him some of their soda.

"Damn! What the hell are these made of?! Wood chips and toenails?!" He gasped, eagerly taking the offered drink and chugging it down to get rid of the lemon bar's horrible taste.

Sans smirked, "Looks like your cooking almost poisoned the poisonis plant, Linda. If one small bite can do that to a flower, then it's a good thing none of us eat those bricks you call food, huh?" Everyone burst out lauging, causing Linda to storm out of the meeting. It was a good day.

Once they were back home, Frisk asked him why he didn't tell many food puns. His answer was:

" I _doughnut_ understand food puns so good. Plus I didn't have the _thyme_ or _guts_ to tell any."

 **What ya think? Did I do good? Is the plot OK? Sorry for not being so good at puns, but hey, I make up for it with what I plan for the future. And it will be beautifully funny. Leave a comment and guess my riddle. Bye! (::) (::) (::)**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys! I noticed the lack of guessing in the last chapter, so I'll give ya another clue ;)**

 ** _"You don't have to be related to be family, and family members always seem to be the same."_**

 **Good luck with the riddle! And enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_**

"My little star! There you are!" Sang Mettaton as he snagged them from under the kitchen table and swung them around. Said small child giggled happily, clinging onto his arms so they don't fall from the speed he was turning.

Toriel chuckled from the doorway, smiling fondly at her child. " Thank you for watching over Frisk while we go to the meeting, Mettaton. Your a really big help."

"Of course darling! You know how I love my little star! It's an honour to be able to be able to spend the day with them. Oh! I already have so many fun plans for us!" He beamed, carrying Frisk on his hip as he walked to the door. They all said their goodbyes and Mettaton loaded Frisk into his car.

Their first stop was his house. It was a small apartment painted in pinks and purples. It had basic furniture, not what you would expect from a star as flamboyant as Mettaton.

He ran into his room and came out with a hair-come. Once he lead them to the couch, he started playing with their hair and switching rumours and gossip. Then they played dress-up for a few hours. Finally they went to buy some nice cream. Frisk took the strawberry river while Mettaton took the Glitter mine.

It was about 7 o'clock when they arrived back at the Skelo house. Frisk was a bit scared when they walked into the dark living room. But when they turned on the light...

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone was there. On the table sat a cake and some snacks and in the corner sat a pile of presents.

Frisk smiled brightly, signing rapidly in excitement and happiness. They were enveloped in a group hug and the party lasted all night. Horrible dance moves were done, chocolate cake was eaten, and colorful presents were opened.

They got a new blue and purple hoodie from Sans, a femur from Papyrus (and a plate of spaghetti), a stuffed teddy bear from Toriel, a new book from Alphys, a spear from Undyne (taken away by Toriel until frisk was old enough to with practice it), a packet of flower seeds from Asgore, a few awesome prank ideas from Flowey, and a cute new outfit from Mettaton.

To say the least, they enjoyed their tenth birthday.

Frisk fell asleep with a smile on their face.

 **Whew! I'm pooped! Sorry about the bad quality of this chapter guys! I'm kinda runnin outa ideas here and I want to get to at least chapter 9 before I drop the big bomb. So suggestions would really be helpful. And don't forget to leave a review and guess the answer to my riddles. See ya next chapter! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating Wednesday! I was busy typing the chapter, then I was detracted and accidentally pressed Ctrl! Then my progress was deleted and I was like, "NOOOOOooooooooo..." Then I was too depressed to continue that night. So now I'm back with a great idea for a cliff hanger on chapter eight! Enjoy the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was a good day. Frisk woke up, ate pancakes for breakfast, went to school, and walked out with no homework. Now if only Timm and Jake would give them back their book bag. Then it would be a great day.

"Haha! Aww, does the the little freak want her bag back?" Laughed Jake, throwing the bag over Frisk's head and into Timm's hands.

"Well too bad! You ain't getting it!" Joined Timm, tossing it back.

This went on for 20 minutes and Frisk's legs were sore from jumping. They were about to give up when their bag was enveloped in an orange glow. They smiled when they heard the voice of one of their adoptive brothers.

"HALT! LEAVE FRISK ALONE HUMANS!" The two annoying boys froze and slowly turned their heads to look at the tall skeleton. The next second they were running as if their lives depended on it. Which was funny, because Papyrus wouldn't hurt a fly. He'd probably feed it spaghetti though. So either the smoke from the kitchen would kill it, or the food itself would. Anyway...

Papyrus ran up to them, bag floating to his one glowing hand as he swiped Frisk of the ground with the other. He started asking questions like, "WHY WHERE THEY KEEPING YOUR BAG AWAY FROM YOU?" and, " WERE THEY BEING MEAN TO YOU, MY SIBLING?"

Frisk easily came up lies and lead the conversation to Undyne's new job. She now works at a gym as an instructor. Her gym is known as the best one the town. Turns out spears are a very good motivator for exercising. Who knew?

Once home Frisk went to her room to talk to Flowey. They were planing a prank on Linda involving her garden, her stupid pink roses, shocking orange paint and a camera. Flowey's magic allowed him to control plants, so getting the roses to hold the paint would be easy enough. And having them open right in Linda's ugly make-up covered face and cover her in the paint would be a peace of cake. They only had to figure out where to position the camera to get a perfect shot. Then they would post it on the Under-network and watch Linda get annoyed when monsters laugh at her but she wouldn't know why. It was a fool-proof plan.

They were interrupted from their laughing fits ( more like cackling like witches) when sans entered the room. He raised a non existent eyebrow at their snickering, his smile widening.

" I already made you laugh without even telling a pun? Wow. I really am _Sans_ -sational." This elected a giggle from Frisk and a groan followed by a face-plant from Flowey. "What? Not tickling your _funny-bone_?" Frisk laughed and signed back, 'I think it's pretty _humerus_."

"PAPYRUS! SAVE ME! THEIR TELLING PUNS!" Flowey screeched, desperately trying to drag his pot out of the room with his vines. It was pretty funny. Papyrus came to save the poor flower from their punny torment and took him to the kitchen, leaving Frisk and Sans alone.

The air suddenly turned tense as Sans turned to face them. After a moment of silence Sans spoke.

"So kid, I heard from Pap that some brats were messing with ya. Wanna tell me 'bout that?"

Frisk shook their head, not looking sans in the eye socket. Sans sighed and rubbed his skull. "C'mon kid. If ya don't tell us whats wrong we can't help ya, ya know?" Frisk shoulders sagged as they shook their head agian, though less enthusiastically. Sans moved in to hug them, their face burying in his jacket.

"Tell us when they pick on ya again. Ok? Your our little sibling, we don't want to see ya hurt. Got that?"

"I will. I promise big brother."Came the soft reply.

It really turned out to be a great day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **That's another awesome chapter in the book! I hope ya like it. Which reminds me. I just found this awesome song! It's stronger than you, Papyrus version. I did't even know there even was such a version! Check it out! Enjoy my story and tell me what you think in the reviews! Send suggestions, I love reading them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I think it's save to say my updates won't be so regular anymore. I keep getting caught up with homework and... Ugh,** ** _MATH!_** **Pure evil if you ask me. PS guys. This is your last chance to guess the riddle. Who knows? Maybe your wring but I like what your thinking then add it to my story. Here's another clue!**

 _ **" We all have a hidden strength in us. Whether we where born with it or not. We just need a reason to use**_ ** _it..."_**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My child, its time to get up." Toriel said, gently shaking Frisk from their sleep. Their warm chocolate brown eyes opened to meet hers, blinking sleepily as they tried to pull their blanket up higher. Toriel chuckled as she pulled of their blanked once more, this time lifting them up and taking them to the kitchen before any protesting could be done.

"I'm sorry dear, but you know you must get up. Otherwise you can't watch movies with Papyrus and Sans. We don't want that, do we now?" Frisk just lazily shook their head and started eating some snail pie on the table. It was surprisingly good, considering the main ingredient is snail. But Toriel always makes amazing food, no matter what.

They went to get dressed afterwards in their trade-mark sweater and wait in the living room for their two big brothers. While waiting they pondered the strange dream they had the previous night.

 _They were surrounded by pitch black, only light source being the red heart before them. Their soul, they realized. It pulsed softly like a heart beat. Waves of love and comfort rolling of it._

 _A small black flame was seen in the distance, steadily making it's way to their heart, with it a sense of fear and danger, followed by anger and madness._

 _Frisk was terrified, trying to make their soul move away from the flame filled with negative emotions. But it wouldn't move an inch. They tugged, pulled, pushed and even shoved, but it stayed still as a statue. By then the flame was right next to their soul._

 _It forced it's way in, trying to take over the red heart. Frisk screamed and wailed in pain, feeling their soul trying to push the horrible presence away. They fell to the ground, tears streaming down their face as they curled up to somehow escape the agony._

 _The darkness was chased away when six lights appeared around Frisk, each a different color. Dark blue spoke of Honesty. Light blue spoke of Patience. Orange spoke of Bravery. Yellow spoke of Justice. Green spoke of Kindness. Purple spoke of Perseverance._

 _They swirled around Frisk and the soon to be Black soul, creating a circle, bright and colorful as a rainbow. The lights floated to the heart and surrounded it, willing to black fire back. The colors mixed to make a beautiful white, compressing the flame until it only took up a small space of the once more shining red soul. The white light surrounded the black flame, stopping it from spreading further and ending Frisk's pain._

 _Six voices seemed to whisper in their ear, all sending the same message._

 ** _"Your safe, we'll protect you..."_**

It was at that point Toriel woke them up.

Fisk was shook out of their thoughts when their big skeleton brothers showed up. They decided to watch Big Hero 6, but Frisk couldn't concentrate on the screen. Their left eye was driving them crazy. It was blurry and kinda hard to see out of it, like when you wake up and your eyes are still fuzzy.

Sans must have noticed their irritation, because he turned to them and asked whats wrong. Frisk pointed to their left eye, so Sans leaned in to take a closer look.

"Hmm, it does look a lil' clouded. I can _see_ why you annoyed, is itching?" He asked. By now Papyrus was also paying attention. 'A little.' Frisk signed. Papyrus, being the better one with healing magic than Sans, also looked at their eye.

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A EYE INFECTION. MUST BE DIRT OR SOMETHING IRRITATING YOUR EYE. TRY KEEPING IT CLOSED FOR A WHILE, THAT WILL HELP." Pap said, turning his attention back to the movie, laughing at Hiro when he made Baimax get Gummy Bears.

Frisk did as Pap said and kept their eye closed for the rest of the day. Dinner was awesome, since it included ice cream for desert. Toriel checked Frisk's eye after Papyrus mentioned it and put some eye drops in it. After that Frisk went to bed.

They slept in peace, their eye only no longer annoying them, even if it did make everything look a little brighter...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Whew! That took a lot of typing. I hope you like the clues I put in this chapter! Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No way! Two chapters in one day?! I was really exited to write this chapter. But my next chapter will be sent out as soon as I type it. Enjoy this chapter and remember to leave reviews and suggestions! That will make me type faster.**

 _ **"I do not own Undertale."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What do you think Undyne has planned for Alpys?' Frisk signed. MK jumped next to them, exited. "I don't know, but I bet its gonna be awesome! Undyne wouldn't settle for less. I just know Alpys is gonna pass out from happiness when she proposes! Frisk nodded, when a black car stopped near the sidewalk they were on. Two men climbed out of the car and started running towards them.

Frisk and MK dropped their bags and tryed running in the opposite direction. The men, being faster, soon caught up to them and grabbed Frisk's arms. Mk turned to hit the men with his tail, but was kicked away by one of the men.

He reached to grab MK, but was stopped by the other one who was holding a struggling Frisk. " We'll deal with him later. We've got our target, let's go." With that the men forced Frisk into the car and drove of.

MK got up and ran as fast as he could, not even tripping once in his desperation to SAVE his friend. When he finally made it to the Skelo house he crashed through the door, startling everyone there.

Sans, Papyrus, Toriel and Undyne were talking about how Undyne should propose when Mk practically came flying through the door. He was huffing like he just ran a marathon, stumbling over words as he panicked.

They could only understand a few words.

"Frisk... Men... Kidnapped... Hurry..."

With that they all set to work. Toriel and MK started calling every monster they knew to ask for help while Sans Papyrus and Undyne went around the city, asking every person they saw if they knew where Frisk was. Well... Undyne kinda threatened people, but same thing.(As Undyne would say.)

Frisk woke up in a dark room. It looked like a big old storage room. It was cold and dusty. Frisk was hung by their arms from a support beam in the ceiling. Frisk was terrified.

They turned their head to the lone door in the room when three men walked in. One had a bat, the second a knife, and the third a pair of brass knuckles.

The one with the knife stepped forward. "Well, well. If it isn't the brat who decided it would be a good idea to free monsters."He snarled.

The one with the knuckles stepped up. "Aren't you just the perfect little kid. You couldn't even hurt a single monster. Pathetic!" He slapped Frisk, his brass knuckles leaving a cut on their cheek.

The one with the bat laughed. " Don't worry, once we're finished with her, we can take care oh the rest of the horrible beasts. We'll put them back underground, but this time they won't be alive!"

They all burst out laughing, readying their weapons.

Frisk screamed and cried for help...

But...Nobody...Came...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I made a beautiful cliff hanger... Well anyway, hope ya liked my chapter! I can't wait to write the next one! Last chance to guess before the truth come out. Good night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Look how far into the story I am! I'm so happy people are reading this. It's mostly just my Undertale day dreams, so knowing people like it fills me with DETERMINATION to continue typing! This story has had over 1,000 views! Thank you for reading. Now here's what I've been waiting forever to type. ENJOY!**

 _ **"I do not own Undertale."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monsters all around the city were searching every corner of every building. Word quickly spread that the monster ambassador had been kidnapped with the help of Mettaton. Being a celebrity had it's perks, plus him also having a news channel also helped.

But even with all the commotion and panic in the monster community, few humans helped in the search. Most were glad the child was gone, though they wouldn't admit it in front of any monster in fear of being hurt. They hated the fact that monsters were even aloud in the city. So they just steered clear of searching and went on with their daily lives.

Sans, Papyrus and Undyne were searching the marketing area when a Whimsun flew up to them shyly. It made distressed sounds and started flying to the general direction of the storage area. Getting the massage, Papyrus called to the other two and they ran after the small flying monster.

It led them to the front of one of the storage sheds. Faint cries could be heard coming from it, along with horrible laughter. Papyrus started nervously sweating while Sans's eyes went pitch black. A spear materialized in Undyne's hand as she ordered the Whimsun to spread the location to every monster it saw. After it sped away they entered the shed. It was dark and cold, only light source being a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The shed was the size of a five person house, dusty boxes pushed to the side of the room. Sans swore he saw a rat running in between them at some point.

On the other side of the shed was a group of men circling something, laughing at they took turns hitting it. The man with the bat hit the object particularly hard and it swung back and knocked the man over, allowing the gang to see what they were hitting.

Said object was Frisk, hung by their arms and head bowed low and silently crying in pain. Their sweater was torn in some spots and splattered in blood. Their face, arms and legs were covered in deep purple bruises, making it hard to find any inch of unharmed skin. That was not mentioning the shallow cuts on them.

The gang were livid, watching the three men laugh and taunt the poor child. Sans's left eye burned with the intent to kill these sick excuses for humans. It was the same matter for Papyrus, who was already holding a femur. Undyne seemed frozen, seeing the one human able to beat her i such a poor state.

The one with the knife swiped his weapon above Frisk's hands, cutting the rope and allowing the child to harshly fall to the floor. He kicked them and turned to his friends.

"Let's go. Now that this ones finished we can deal with the other monsters. Then humanity will praise us as kings for getting rid of them!" He cheered, joined by the other two. Frisk whimpered and begged them to leave the monsters alone, only to be kicked again.

The men started to walk out the shed, but then took notice of their audience.

"Would you look at that! Seems we have volunteers for our plan. Ha ha ha! This will be a piece of cake!" The one with the bat grinned. The group stalked up to the monsters, only to suddenly stop when the air filled with tension.

Mist seemed to have started rolling into the building, dust blowing into the air. The temperature dropped several degrees in a matter of seconds, frost creeping on the walls and boxes. Undyne turned to the skeleton brothers. They shook their skulls, telling her that neither of them were the cause of this.

"No..."

All heads turned to Frisk, who was slowly making their way to their feet. The Ropes on their arms seemed to disintegrate, easily falling to the floor and allowing them access to their hands. Their gaze was trapped on their feet, their shoulder length hair hiding their face.

"No... I won't..."

Their arms hung sluggishly at their sides as they slowly lifted their head. But once they could see Frisk's face...The men could feel nothing but terror while the monsters simply stared in shock.

Their right eye was the darkest of blacks, seeming to stare into their soul. It was completely black, as if there wasn't an eye there in the first place. Tears of pain and sadness streamed out of it.

Their left eye was the same, only a white orb of fire floating in, tears of blood making a small stream down their cheek. The white fire burned brightly in their eye as it spread to their hand.

"I won't... let you... hurt them..."

Frisk lifted their glowing hand, the men being covered and lifted up by Frisk's white mist. They hovered shakily in the air, two of them to terrified to move. The only one who wasn't completely paralyzed in fear lifted his knife and threw it at Frisk.

A large shield formed in the shape of a heart, blocking the knife. The heart was a warm red color with a black flame surrounded by a white flame on the right side of the shield.

Frisk's voice suddenly turned as cold and hollow as ice.

"Men like you... with intentions like these... **Don't deserve MERCY...** "

Frisk moved their hand to the left and made blue bones fly through the men. After that they only had 1HP left. Frisk let them go and watched as they fell unconscious. Finally shaking out of their shock, Sans, Papyrus and Undyne ran to Frisk. Undyne caught Frisk as they fell forward, holding their left eye.

Their eyes had yet to return to normal as they cried in pain. Undyne gently held them to her chest as Papyrus carefully moved their hands away from their eye. He lifted their head to look at him and inspected their eye. Sans was the first to identify it.

"Looks like magic burn. Help me try to fix it Pap." The two skeletons used healing magic to lessen the pain as much as they could, but whimpers of pain were still coming from the poor child.

Undyne handed Frisk to Sans. "We need Alphys now. I'll be back in a minute." After that she left to call said scientist. Sans held tightly onto Frisk, wishing he could just end their pain. They were to kind to have to go through these kinds of things.

"Hey kiddo. It's ok, I know ya feel _tear-able_ , but we're gonna get ya fixed. Then you'll be feeling _right as rain_ again." Sans joked, coaxing a small smile from them. "SANS IS RIGHT, SIBLING. ONCE YOUR BACK HOME WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THOSE INJURIES. THESE MEAN HUMANS SHALL BE HANDED TO ASGORE AND JUSTICE WILL BE RECEIVED!" Papyrus said, attempting to heal a few of the worst knife wounds.

Knowing they were in safe hands, Frisk let the welcoming hands of unconsciousness take them to the land of dreams...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I have bee waiting to type this since forever... What do you guys and girls think? I think it's awesome if I do say myself.**

 **I'm thinking of making a Fran Bow and Ouran High School Host Club cross-over. And I need some ideas about Fran's personality. If you know any good Fran Bow fan fictions send me the title and author name please.**

 **Curious Kit: Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this one is coming out a bit late. I didn't have internet the entire weekend so I have to spend extra time writing on this. Plus this all the idiots in my class don't know the meaning of shut up. Even my teachers are starting to give up. By the way I don't know a lot about autism so bear with me. So anyway, enjoy!**

 _ **"I do not own Undertale."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sans looked at the small child before him. They were sleeping on their bed from the emotional and physical exhaustion. Frisk's Chest was wrapped in bandages because of their broken ribs, along with their right arm. Just thinking of when Toriel and Alphys had to snap the ones back together made Sans feel sick. He was skeleton after all. The worse cuts on them were stitched closed while the others were covered in band-aids. Their eyes where also covered in bandages to avoid their new magic activating when they woke up.

Sans couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe the child that had traveled through the Underground, giving MERCY and friendship to every monster who tried to kill them, wouldn't even be showed Mercy by their own race. All Sans wanted to do was summon as many Gaster Blasters as possible and annihilate every horrible human the was. But Frisk would be mad at him if he did that. Plus it would likely start a war, and they couldn't afford that right now.

Monster had come and gone, leaving cards and gifts for their favorite human. They were all crying at the sight of their savior in such a poor state.

The children planned to start walking in one big group when they came home from school, and parents would join the group to ensure the children's safety. The royal guard would be patrolling the monster's living area to make sure no human would attempt to kidnap one of them. Asgore was working with the human government to prevent this from happening ever again.

Sans was startled from his thoughts when Frisk started stirring. They made a small confused noise and tried to reach up to their eyes, only to scream in pain from their right arm. Sans put his hand on their forehead to calm them.

"Hey there buddy, it's ok. Your safe, remember?" He started running his and through their hair.

"Why... can't I ... see?" They asked hesitantly, trying to form the words correctly. They couldn't sign with a broken arm, not without screaming in pain.

Sans was about to answer when the living flower on the bedside table woke up. "Huh, Is Frisk awake yet?" He turned his head to to said human and smiled brightly, reaching him vines to wrap around their unbroken arm. He started rubbing his head against their cheek. Like a little puppy greeting their owner, Sans thought, amused.

"F-Flowey?"Frisk asked. They looked so confused. "Wha's goin' on... Why does my eye... hurt?" They asked. Sans sighed, seeing their was no way around the subject.

"Well kiddo, would ya believe me if I told ya, ya had magic?" Sans expected them to laugh at him, even make a sarcastic remark. But all they did was sit in silence. A small whisper came from them.

"I-I thought that... was a dream..." Flowey perked up, eyes widening. "What do ya mean, Frisk?" Sans stopped petting their hair for a second before continuing and leaning closer.

"Had a dream... a scary black fire.. tried taking over...my soul. It hurt... so much... But then six other lights came... and locked it up.. but it was still stuck...in my soul... then I woke up... and my eye was itchy..."

They reached their left hand and held it over their left eye. Sans felt his eye socket widen and the usual lights in it snuff out. Flowey too was barely keeping himself from wrapping Frisk up in his vines and keeping them safe forever. This was the his best friend after all, the one who gives his soulless body feelings of happiness and sadness. But now he was feeling terror...

"Kiddo, tomorrow we need to get the gang here to check out your soul. It could be dangerous if we don't stop anything bad in time, ya know?" Sans said, all humor gone. "OK..." Was Frisk's only response before they fell back into slumber.

Flowey cuddled up to them and joined them in the land of slumber. Sans shrugged, not being one to miss out on a good nap opportunity. He had a felling tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ugh! Writers block! I hate it. But I think I did good on the chapter. Though for some reason my spelling is worse than a grade one brat's spelling. Thank heaven for spell check! Follow and Review. Bye guys and gals, see ya Sunday! (Hopefully...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh! Exams have stared and now I have to, eew, STUDY! Plus I somehow got this huge spider bite on my leg that's makin me a lil dizzy. And then the cheery on the cake is this horrible rain we're having IN WINTER! So this has been a very busy weekend. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **"Why do you people think I own Undertale?"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Frisk was still sleeping. It had been about two weeks since the kidnapping, and no one could blame them. Frisk was only a child, and having to go through these events would traumatize a full grown adult.

Toriel spent most of her time fretting over Frisk and feeding them liquids while they were unconscious. She had decided Frisk would be home schooled from now on to avoid any more harm against her child. And if someone ever did try to hurt them, well, let's just say there won't even be dust left once she was finished with them.

She sobbed in sadness once she fixed her child's wounds. She couldn't heal the wounds because Alphys said with the unknown nature of Frisk's magic, it could do more harm than good.

Asgore was handed guilty men as soon as possible, and refuses to give them over to the human authorities, as they attacked someone who was considered part of the monster community. He only gave them over once they agreed on a suitable punishment. The men would have a life sentence in prison with no chance of parole and would be forced to do community service for 18 years.

The goat like monster himself came to visit often and comfort Toriel, as they were on better grounds now. He brought some Golden Flower Tea and read Frisk's bed time stories.

Sans and Papyrus stayed with Frisk when Toriel couldn't. Papyrus cried huge orange tears for his smaller human sibling. he sometimes slept in their room in the night in case they had night mares. Sans often sat next to Frisk and petted their hair, wishing they would wake up. Flowey sat in his pot on their bed side table and hummed their favorite tune now and then. The one that old statue in waterfalls played when you did something nice for it.

Alphys came around on the third day to take scans, which took about 4 hours. she then left quickly, curiosity and excitement fueling her. After all, a _human_ doing _monster_ magic? She just wanted to figure out this mystery and find out if it help or hurt frisk.

Undyne lead the Royal Guard with more authority than ever before, putting posts all over the mountain to ensure the safety of her people. She'd be damned if anyone hurt anymore of the monsters. And if they attempted to do so, they would be caught and handed directly to her. It may have meant she didn't get as much time to visit her friends, but she made sure to make time for her Bestie.

They all agreed to have a meeting today so they could look at the results of Alphys's tests. Undyne was the last to arrive. She knocked on the door and stepped back as it opened shortly after. On the other side was Toriel.

"Sorry I'm late. had some trouble getting out of my armor." She blushed, scratching the back of her head. Toriel just chuckled. "Worry not, dear friend. You are right on time, please come in." She held open the door for Undyne and closed it once she was in the house.

They walked to the living room and took their usual seats. Toriel and Asgore sat in big chairs near the fire place. Sans and Papyrus sat in the couch to their left, Sans leaning on his younger but taller brother. Alphys and Undyne sat on the couch to their right, many papers piled onto Alphys's lap. Most of them could probably only be understood by Sans and Alphys alone, seeing as they knew the most about science.

Alphys pulled out two papers from the pile, but held only one to face the others. On the paper was a bright red heart, seeming to shine through the paper. "T-This is w-what F-frisk's SOUL normally l-looks like, r-right?" They all nod in agreement.

"W-Well, I-I took some s-sans and this i-is the picture I-I got b-back..." She hesitantly turned the other paper to face them. There was also a red heart on this one, but it seemed... strange, for lack of better words. The in side of the heart seemed to swirl and flow, like water. On the right side of the heart was what appeared to be a small black flame, surrounded by a white flame. Everyone stared in confusion. 

"That doesn't make any sense..."Sans muttered, sitting up to pay more attention. Papyrus nodded. "BROTHER IS RIGHT. THAT CAN'T BE FRISK'S SOUL. IT LOOKS TOO DIFFERENT."

Asgore chose to stay silent. Toriel motioned for Alphys to continue.

"I-I doesn't seem like i-it, b-but this is their S-SOUL. I e-even checked the SOUL signature. A-Anyway, you all s-see this b-b-black part h-here?" They Nodded."W-Well, umm, t-the SOUL signature belongs t-to, uh, C-Chara..."

The group started impersonating fishes out of water, expertly done by Undyne. Everyone started leaking magic, even Alphys herself.

Sans's left eye glowed blue, Pap's right eye glowed orange, Toriel and Asgore's hands lit on fire a bit, Alphys's hands spared electricity, and mini harpoons flickered into Undyne's hands only to disappear after a second. In a few moments they calmed down a little and Alphys continued, voice more confident.

"The white flame s-seems to be holding Chara's shard from spreading. T-The scans say the flame is made u-up of several m-magic signatures. Ours." Everyone calmed a bit knowing that Chara was being stopped from causing any more damage, but were thrown in a loop by the last statement.

Undyne stared at her girlfriend with a wide eye. "Say what?" she asked. Asgore finally poke up. "But how can that be? How would Chara be able to place a piece of her soul into Frisk's?"

Alphys's voice didn't waver this time. "From the look of it, that shard has been there for a while. It started out small but gradually spread. You all felt like a bit of your magic just disappeared when you were near Frisk,Yes?" Realization crossed over all their faces, but they kept silent.

"Our magic could sense the distress in their soul, and started building a, could you say... a shield around the shard. And to adjust to the magic, Their SOUL seems to be making it's own from their DETERMINATION. And we all know how much DETERMINATION Frisk has." Everyone nodded, concern on their faces.

"That much magic could-"

Alphys stopped when they suddenly heard someone scream bloody murder. Frisk.

They all stood up and RAN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oh, how I love my cliff-hangers. I'm sleepy now. Follow and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whats up? I just made my first actually good fan art that doesn't look like stick figures! I feel so happy! I'm thinkin' 'bout joinin' Deviantart, but then i'd have to practice my drawing skills some more. Well anyway... Enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **"Honestly people, I don't own Undertale!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran as fast as they could down the hall, even Sans seemed to be running like a experienced athlete. Toriel practically shoved down the door and froze. Undyne only just stopped in time as to not knock over the former queen, but the same could not be said for the rest.

They all landed in the room in a heaping pile of monsters. Still hearing the pain filled cries of Frisk, only louder, the all jumped to their feet and looked at the ten year old child. They were about to take action, but as soon as they laid eyes on Frisk, they all froze as Toriel did a moment ago.

Frisk laid crying on their bed as they desperately clutched the bandage over their eyes. More specifically, their left eye. Their hair was thrown out in all directions and bed sheets bundled up on the edge of their bed as they swung their head to and fro and kicked their legs to escape the pain.

From their left eye and hand came a white flame, burning with love, passion and DETERMINATION. Their magic. As another wave of it left Frisk, the bandages started burning of, along with the fore arms of their sleeves. Wails and sobs now started accompanying the screams of pain leaving Frisk.

This shook the group out of their shock and the started crowding around the bed, making way for Alphys to look at her.

"It's like I feared. Their SOUL is turning their DETERMINATION into magic, but they have too much. A monster with too much DETERMINATION will melt, but a human with too much magic will burn from the inside out..." Alphys explained, making the group gasp. Frisk turned silent for a moment, holding out their right hand to the group, despite the arm being in a cast.

"Mama... (sob) make... stop..." They ended the sentence as they wailed once again and blood started dripping from their mouth. Toriel immediately picked them up and held them in her arms like a new born child, tears starting to cover her cheeks.

"What do we do?" Asgore asked, falling to his knees next to Toriel, who was now sitting on the floor, rocking Frisk.

"There's gotta be a way to help the punk!"Undyne yelled, frustrated and throwing a spear at the door frame.

"Sans, I'm scared... "Papyrus whispered. Sans hugged his younger yet taller brother, eye sockets black as coal. "I know bro, I know..."

The room fell into silence, except for Fisk muffled cries and sobs of pain, as Alphys thought for a moment. A sudden thought popped into her mind.

Maybe, just maybe...

" Hey! I have an idea! They have too much magic. But we're monsters! We can absorb it! Everyone, hold hands!" They all immediately set to work. Toriel put Frisk on the floor where they proceeded to curl into a ball, and the group made a circle around them.

They all concentrated on drawing out Frisk's magic and spreading it among them. Frisk started glowing so brightly that they were all forced to close their eyes. The group felt their SOULS fill to the brim with magic, filling them with power. After a moment the light dimmed down.

The screams of pain had stopped, leaving Frisk tired and huffing on the ground. But they didn't look the same anymore...

Their previously brown hair now had bright red strands in it, along with looking softer and fuller. Their feet were no linger feet, but paws like Toriel and Asgore's. On their neck was a set on gills, surrounded by a bit of blue skin. And finally in their mouth, there appeared to be sharp teeth.

"Mama... Tired..." With those words they fell asleep, followed by everyone else.

This would take a few days to figure out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I felt feels as I wrote this chapter, and it fills me with DETERMINATION. Sorry the phater is so short, but I still think it's one of by bests. Well, I'm gonna pass out now. G'night.**


	13. Chapter 13

**How lovely, now I most likely have an eye infection too... Welp, I seem to be havin a lil writers block, so some suggestions would be use full so I can feed my plot bunnies. BTW thanks for the review Chocolate-In-Business. Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter!**

 _ **"I'm serious, I don't own Undertale!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early that morning everyone was up and about, even Sans. Though he couldn't really be called awake seeing as he constantly walked into walls. He only avoided falling down the stairs thanks to Papyrus yanking him by his hoodie as he tilted forward. After that Papyrus started carrying Sans on his back to stop any more accidents.

Once they had all eaten and had coffee, and a bottle of ketchup for Sans, they went back to the living room and took their seats. Toriel had Frisk sleeping in her lap wrapped in a blanket and holding them close to her.

She had taken off the bandages over their eyes, since it was nothing but burnt peaces of scraps now. The cast over their arm had also been removed. Their bones seemed to have healed at a amazing speed, most likely from their magic.

Alphys held a small device above Frisk and took some scans as the rest stayed silent. After a few minutes the small machine beeped and Alphys started reading he information. When she was done, she looked up, seemingly torn between laughing in excitement and crying in anguish.

"Well, i-it seems that when w-we absorbed F-Frisk's magic, i-it affected their body a-as well." Her eyes darted to the small child. "I-It changed Frisk into a half m-monster, I-I guess. T-They seem to h-have physical attributes from all six o-of us." All of the monsters stared at Frisk.

Said small child had snuggled up to Toriel, oblivious to the confusion.

"Could you explain, Alphys?" Asgore asked, scratching his right horn. The scientist nodded.

"A-As you can s-see, Frisk's appearance changed. T-They have goat feet and f-fuller hair. L-Like you and Toriel." She lifted the blanket a little to reveal cute little paws. Toriel meanwhile started running her hands through her child's hair. "It does feel softer.

" F-From Sans and Papyrus, t-they seem to have inherited m-much stronger bones. P-plus their left eye s-seems to be b-blue now." Sans blinked, "Welp, these changes sure are coming out of the _blue_."

Toriel snickered while the rest groaned. " What? _Orange_ you glad? I _red_ it's rare to have blue eyes."

Papyrus made a femur appear in his hand, "SANS! STOP IT WITH THOSE HORRIBLE PUNS!"

"Fine, no need to get _violet._ I'm _purplexed_ you don't like them _._ After all, puns are _to die for_." Sans joked, easily shifting the tension in the air to relaxed caution.

Alphys cleared her through to get everyone's attention back. "A-Anyway, Undyne's magic s-seems to have given them g-gills. See?" She moved the blanket away from Frisk's neck, revealing gills on the side of their neck, surrounded by a bit of blue scales. Undyne hummed in thought before suddenly yelling in triumph and running to the kitchen. The rest blinked in confusion. "What the...?" Sans muttered.

After a moment Undyne came running back with a glass full of water, and the gang wondered how none of it was spilling out. She stood next to Alphys and leaned in close to look at the gills. She nodded to herself before spilling the entire glass of water onto Frisk's neck, soaking the blanket and their pajama top. Instead of being awoken by the sudden cold, they sighed in content and a small smile spread on their face. Undyne grinned in pride with her hands on her hips, cup now on the small table next to Toriel's chair.

Undyne then went back to her chair and crossed her arms. When the gang didn't stop staring at her, she scowled.

"What? I thought they looked a little hot, so I gave them some water. And they helped me back in Hotland, just returning the favor for my Bestie." She said, turning her head to the side to hide her blush.

 _"Oh Undyne, your such a Tsundere."_ Thought Alphys, mentally gushing at the cuteness of her girlfriend. Everyone accepted Undyne's answer and turned back to the dinosaur monster. "From me they seem to have g-gotten s-sharp teeth. S-see?"She lifted Frisk's upper lip a little to reveal a row of sharp pointed teeth. " The scans say their n-nails are also s-stronger. hard, l-like my claws. It's very i-interesting."

Her face grew darker, causing them all to start worrying.

"N-Now, about their m-magic itself. Last n-night I said that i-it would burn t-them from the i-inside out, r-right?" They all nodded. "W-we managed to give them s-some time, b-but it's not a p-permanent solution. They might be h-half monster, meaning t-they will likely become immortal l-like us, but that can't SAVE them f-from being hurt. And we can't k-keep absorbing the magic. Our SOULS c-can't hold that m-much..." She seemed to be getting a bit panicked, so Sans took over.

"So what your saying, is that we need something without a SOUL, that can hold that much magic, and could maybe act as a safe outlet for Frisk." He stated. Mouths flew open all over the room. ll exept for papyrus.

"NYEH HEH HEH! BROTHER IS MUCH SMARTER THAN HE LOOKS! IF ONLY HE WOULD USE IT MORE TO MAKE PUZZLES WITH ME INSTEAD OF NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" He grumbled. Undyne face palmed while Asgore laughed. "I believe it's called sleeping." He said calmly.

Sans' smile widened. "Hey, Tori? where'd ya put that livin' flower?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ***Slams head into desk.* Ugh, makin' puns are hard. I'm more of a quote person. Example: _It's only murder if they find a body, otherwise it's just a missing person._ Now could someone tell me where that underground bomb shelter for authors is. With all the updates I'm missin', I'm pretty sure the mob are gonna come after me. Especially with all the cliff-hangers I like leaving. Iv'e already written my will for in case the scary ob arrive at my house. **

**Anyway, Favorite and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, I'm at Chapter 14 already? I'm so happy to be getting this many views! Over one thousand! Welp, here comes one of the chapters I've been waiting for!**

 _ **"I do not own Undertale!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say what?"

"Ya heard us. We need you to be a magic outlet. And all you have to do is wear a magical link thing Alphys made. Not too hard, huh?"

...

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for Frisk. The rest of ya can drown in acid for all I care!"

That's how Flowey found himself sitting next to Frisk's bed. Said child was now awake, but too weak to really do anything but sign. They were propped up with a pillow, a bandage over their left eye once more. Toriel explained to them about what happened, and once the shock wore of, Frisk noticed how thirsty they were. So currently they were drinking some water and listening to Flowey.

They Soul-less Flower was ranting on how much hatted people telling him what to do.

"...then the Trash-bag comes up to me and orders me to wear something the coward-scientist is making. I swear Frisk, if ya weren't my BEST FRIEND, I wouldn't even try to tolerate these morons." He finished, crossing his leaves in frustration. Frisk giggles, putting down her cup next to Flowey and reaching over to pet his petals. 'Don't worry Flowey, I'll be your BEST FRIEND as long as you'll be mine. And I'm sure whatever Alphys makes won't be dangerous. We'll be fine.' Frisk signed. Flowey nodded his head in agreement.

'Hey, I got an idea. Wanna plan a prank on David?' Frisk signed, their smirk looking ferocious with their new pointed teeth. Flowey's face twisted demonically. "What do you have on your mind?"

'Oh, nothing really.' Frisk started cackling softly.' Just taping bags of glitter, stink bombs, and chicken feathers to every door in his house.'

Flowey blinked before cackling along. "Then when he opens the doors, he'll be covered in glitter, feathers, and stink like when Undyne tried cooking broccoli! That's a great idea!"

They continued laughing, but stopped when a voice spoke up. "Remember to use pink and purple glitter, my child. Oh! And add a few princess stickers too."

They turned their heads and saw their mother walking through the door. "Alphys has finished the connector, and in record time too. Would you mind taking Flowey, dear?" She chuckled. She lifted Frisk out of bed, Flowey in their arms. They walked back to the living room were everyone was chatting. It seemed that the mood was lightning up, as the chance that Frisk will be okay was growing.

Toriel sat on her chair, Frisk in her lap once more, along with Flowey. Alphys took something out of hr pocket and handed it to the Monster Queen. She held it up in amazement, allowing the others to see it as well.

From her hand hung two necklaces, exactly the same. It was made from a bright yellow stone shaped like a four petaled buttercup, with a dim red heart shaped crystal in the middle. "This is beautiful, Alphys. Where did you finds them?" Toriel asked.

Alphys blushed."Um, well, I-I found them at t-the bottom of Waterfall. T-They seem to share magic with each other, s-so I thought i-it would be a good i-idea to use them as the c-connector between F-Frisk and Flowey." She scratched the back of her head.

"Ha! That's my girlfriend! Always has a plan!"Undyne cheered, causing Alphys' yellow scales to turn an interesting shade of red. "Quite impressive." Agreed Asgore.

Before Papyrus could put in his two cents, he was interrupted. "You _rock_ , Al." "NO, BROTHER! NO PUNS!" "Heh, you just take my sense of humor for _granite._ " With that Papyrus shoved a pillow onto his older brother's face. "NOOO! I WILL SUFFOCATE YOU BROTHER!" Frisk raised their hand and caught everyone's attention.

'It's too late to kill him! He's already a _pile of bones!_ ' This caused Toriel and sans to beam in pride, while the rest groaned. "UGHHHH! YOU BROKE FRISK!" He held his head down, clearly not amused.

Frisk laughed before taking the necklaces from Toriel and putting it on, helping Flowey with his. The child's necklace began to glow a bright red color before settling to a small glow. The previously dim crystal now looked like a beautiful ruby. Flowey's necklace slowly started filling with color, a sign that the stones were starting to transfer the magic.

"H-How do you two feel?" Alphys asked. 'Better.' Frisk signed. "I feel like hanging Linda by her toes. So normal." Said Flowey. Everyone got a laugh out of that, knowing the truth of that statement.

Everyone had gone to bed, and Flowey was telling Frisk some funny stories of his past. Frisk was the only one he would trust with his past a Asriel.

"It was so funny! I always recorded it, but then Chara stole the videos and destroyed them. Probably too embarrassed. Fashion show was one of my favorite games, especially with the funny posses Chara did!" Flowey laughed, then noticed Frisk had fallen asleep.

Frisk decided it would be safer to wear the small necklace to bed, saying that it would help stop her from burning in her sleep. They could comfortably sleep with it, as it was only about 5 cm big. Flowey watched as it gave of soft pulses, like a heart beat, the necklaces glowing in the dark, casting a calm yet DETERMINED light on everything.

Flowey closed his eyes and followed his BEST FRIEND to the land of Dreams, choosing to ignore the strange sensation he had started feeling when he put on the necklace. He recalled this sensation from years ago. He almost forgot what it was called.

EMOTIONS...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys and galls. Sorry I didn't update Sunday. I was about to SAVE this chapter but apparently I wasn't logged in so it ERASED the chapter. Then I was too depressed to type it again. Anyway, my lil bro said if I advertise him and his friend's YouTube channels, I can Upload any Undertale songs I write on it. Plus I'm being forced to do a video with him once a week. We're calling it Curious Saturday.**

 **Check out Warangel31314 and EmeraldDerp.**

 **Now Favorite and review my story! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I think it's safe to say I'll mostly be uploading on Wednesdays, but I'll try to upload on Sundays too. I'm** **currently hiding from angry readers at my Friend's, IPixleCake, underground bunker. So enjoy the Chapter!**

 _ **"I don't own Undertale, I just like controlling the characters."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frisk woke slowly, their brain fuzzy with sleep. They didn't want to get up. Their bed was so nice and arm and the pillow they were holding so soft and fluffy...

...

...

...wait...

...what?

Frisk opened their eyes to find their face buried in a soft green and yellow sweater. They pulled back a little, the arms wrapped around them slipping of. They froze once seeing who was sleeping next to them, his soft snores not once faltering. The necklace around his neck beating in time with Frisk's. Frisk uttered only one word, tears threatening to spill onto their cheeks.

"Asriel..." With that Frisk launched them self at the sleeping goat boy, startling him awake with their quiet sobs of happiness. "F-Frisk? What's wrong? Why are you cry...ing..." He trailed of, getting a look at his hands, realizing that he _shouldn't even have hands_. And he _shouldn't have emotions, or magic, or love, or...or... Happiness..._

He wrapped his arms around his BEST FRIEND, now sobbing too. He was back in his original form, _he was back!_ But... how?

The door opened, his mother's voice calling through. "Are you alright, my child?" Her gaze flew to her son, the son she once thought to be dead. She quietly walked over to them by the bed, dropping to her knees and scooping them up in her large arms.

"Asriel? My child? It can't be, I saw you turn to dust in front of me. Tell me I'm not dreaming. Please, tell me this is real!" She wailed. Asriel smiled, "Mommy, it's me! I'm really here! I can feel. I'm whole again, mommy!"

Frisk didn't care how it happened. Asriel was here, and for now, that's all that mattered.

"Amazing, I n-never considered the possibility. This is the g-greatest break-through in SOUL- science e-ever!" She gasped. Sans sat up straighter, "Oh yeah, How so?" He asked

"Frisk's magic seems to be f-filling the gap in Asriel, w-where his SOUL used to be. Like a substitute." She said, smiling brightly.

Everyone smiled along, happy their friends now had their original child back.

Frisk and Asriel hugged each other close, exited about the future adventures they would have...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **WOW, really short chapter. But I'm out of inspiration, so sending suggestions would really be help full. I'm planing many sequels for this, all of them crossovers in different directions and plots. If you want to see this crossed over with an interesting anime/ movie/ series/ whatever, just message me and I'll consider it. Welp, see ya'll!**


End file.
